Vampire academy msn
by cie159
Summary: Mason,Lissa,Dimitri,Rose,Christian,and Adrian all join in on the MSN and rated T because of some sexual content and language
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first story so i dont know how it will go!**

**i hope you like it i will update very frequintly and sorry if i make mistakes on the grammar.**

_Bitchin_Babe: Rose_

_Badass Russian: Dimitri_

_Everyonelovesme: Adrian_

_SpiritGirl: Lissa_

_FireBoy: Christain_

_Mason: Mason_( sorry couldnt think of a name )

_HAVE ALL SIGNED ON_

Bitchin_Babe: DIMITRI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Badass Russian: Rose !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyonelovesme: how come i dont get a hello ?

Bitchin_Babe: go to hell Adrian !

Mason: wow whats up with you rose ?

Bitchin_Babe: him he is always dream stalking me and trying to get me into bed !

Badass Russian & Mason: WHAT !!!!!!!!

Bitchin_Babe: *sing a really sad face* Dimitri, Mason will you please make him go away ?

SpiritGirl: Rose.....!

Badass Russian: i will "have a talk" with him later

Mason: and ill be the one giving the lecture

SpiritGirl: WILL YOU GUYS QUIT IT !!!!!!!!!!

Everyonelovesme: oh shit!

FireBoy: give it up liss rose will never stop acting like a total bitch and the guys are like putty in her hands

Bitchin_Babe: I kinda feel complemented on that thanks !

FireBoy: oh that wasnt a complement

Bitchin_Babe: if you really want to see how much of a bitch i can be then come her and ill prove it to you ! oh and is that why you don like me, cause my charm only works on guys not girls

SpiritGirl: ENOUGH !!!!!!!!!

Badass Russian: Roza behave

Bitchin_Babe: i can never behave when im around you ;)

FireBoy: ewwwww!!!!im about to gag!

Everyonelovesme: are you sure its not me because i have that effect on women

Badass Russian: Back off !!!!!!!

Bitchin_Babe: ewwwwww now im gonna gag!!!!!! and dimitri is more than enough for me :D

Mason: wow im actual getting a good story i usually miss everything.

SpiritGirl: well did you here the screaming that has been going on for the past week?

Bitchin_Babe: LISSA !!!!!!!!

Mason: yes

Bitchin_Babe: no you didnt!!!!

Mason: yeah i did 

SpiritGirl: well then you dont miss much if you heard rose screaming and dimitri groaning

Badass Russian & Bitchin_Babe: LISSA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mason: please dont tell me its true !!!!!!!!

Bitchin_Babe: oh its true and if you were in the same building you would know it was me ;)

Badass Russian:Rose!!!!!! do you have to talk about it!!!!!

Bitchin_Babe: of course! its kinda hard not to , your so good at it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Badass Russian: ROSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mason: yeah if anymore of this talk goes on im signing off!

Everyonelovesme:you knowif you were with me id be all up for talking about it and you would do more than scream ;)

Bitchin_Babe: well come and show me then

_Everyonelovesme signed off_

Badass Russian: OH HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Badass Russian signed off_

SpiritGirl: ROSE!

Bitchin_Babe: trust me, dimitri willtake care of him and when he is gone he can take care of me!

_Mason signed off_

Bitchin_Babe: bye

FireBoy: well how about a little fun of our own?

SpiritGirl:see you soon

all have signed out


	2. theres a part in your bedroom

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Bitchin_Babe: HEY EVERYONE!!!!!!

EVERYONE: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!!!!

Bitchin_Babe: theres a party in my bedroom, all night long, theres alot of talk about it, cause theres a party in my bedroom, all night long!

everyone except adrian: What !?!?

everyonelovesme: ill be right there!

everyonelovesme signed off

Badass Russian: no way,if anyones invited its me and especially not him!

Badass Russian signed off

FireBoy: i did _not_ just here that

SpiritGirl:Rose what was that about?

Bitchin_Babe: havent you heard that song before its awesome! Adrian ....... Dimitri ......... what the hell r you doing here?

SpiritGirl: uh oh, now Adrian is going to get beat up by Rose and Dimitri and then dimitri is going to want to do her and she will be mad, great!

everyonelovesme: i dont understand why they beat me up i meanwhat guy doesnt want Rose in bed

FireBoy: ME!

everyonelovesme: are you gay?

FireBoy: maybe but thats not the point i have a girlfriend

Mason signed on

Mason: hey what did i miss?

Bitchin_Babe: so not exceptable Dimitri!

Badass Russian: well your not that mad at me i can tell

Bitchin_Babe:of course im not as mad as i should be but now everyone knows ther really was a party in my bedroom!

Mason: i didnt but i do know

Bitchin_Babe: crap!

Badass Russian: even

Bitchin_Babe: fine

everyonelovesme: oh he gets some and not me

FireBoy: damn liss your a good predicter

Bitchin_Babe: wait what?

FireBoy: well she said you guys would beat up Adrian then didmtri would want to do rose and rose will get mad

Bitchin_Babe: wow good one liss

Badass Russian: impresive

Bitchin_Babe: (sounding relly pissed) now adrian what was it about all guys wanting to do me

everyonelovesme: hey its true go around to any guy and they will say that they do or have wanted in the past to do you

Bitchin_Babe: fine is you prove to it to me then you cant have me do what ever except sleep with you

everyonelovesme: awesome this will be easy

Badass Russian: what the hell rose!

Bitchin_Babe: relax not every guy on campus wants to do me

Badass Russian: thats the problem all the guys on campus do want to

SpiritGirl: oh

Bitchin_Babe: fuck

FireBoy: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha this is hilarious

SpiritGirl: you do know he can make you do almost anything now

Badass Russian: if he gets out of line i can take care of him

Mason: im gonna fucking break his neck if he trys anything with

everyonelovesme: hey guys

SpiritGirl: what are you doing here

everyonelovesme: done i got everyone gathered told them to get out if they didt "want" rose and no one left

Bitchin_Babe: fuck

Badass Russian: damn!

Mason: shit!

Bitchin_Babe: wait what about mason?

Mason: no remeber i used to and also tried and all those guys say that it would be easy trust me its not

Badass Russian: its not that hard if you are me

Bitchin_Babe: shut up dimitri andn also your right so adrian what is it

everyonelovesme: you have to do anything i say until graduation


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

everyone I'm sorry for doing this once i finish this msn i promise to update one every day for one

week i have major writers block and if you don't want me to do that then tell me what you do

want and ill do it

again I'm sooooo sorry!


	4. Adrian

im so sorry it took me so long. i promise for this week i will update everyday.

Bitchin_Babe: Lissa help me! i dont know what to do dimitri is going to kill adrian

Spirit Girl: what happened to make him to do

Bitchin_Babe: he saw adrian kiss me and adrian ran off and dimitri follwed now i dont know where they r!

Soirit Girl: give me all the details!

Bitchin_Babe: okay well adrian took me somewhere and it was absolutlly amazing and he kissed me i pushed him away though i know im supposed to do whatever he says but trust me he was getting really bad. then dimitri saw us and ran after him and they havent come back!

Spirit Girl: hopefully they will be back soon.

Bitchin_Babe: hopfully

_mason signed on _

mason: hey what did I- wow sorry rose hope that works out for u

Bitchin_Babe: no shit sherlock

mason: no need to be pissed at me and if dimitri wasnt there i would be

Bitchin_Babe: sorry im really stressed

mason: dont worry bout it

_adrian & dimitri signed on_

Bitchin_Babe: Adrian r u okay and dimitri your not fired r u

everyonelovesme: well could be worse i could have broken bones

Spirit Girl: all be right there to heal u

mason: lol all of this is hilarious

Bitchin_Babe: okay that went really good then

Badass Russian: yeah i figured u would be upset if i hurt him too bad

Bitchin_Babe: well sice your not badly hurt i have this to say: back the fuck off !!!!!!

Badass Russian: well since i didnt do anything wrong do i get a reward? ( smiles evilly )

Bitchin_Babe: u know it

everyonelovesme: so i dont suppose you will keep the deal?

Bitchin_Babe & Badass Russian: FUCK OFF !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

everyonelovesme: okay okay fair enough bye

Fire Boy: hey bet u didnt know i was her huh?

mason: wow

Bitchin_Babe: what the freak how long have u been there?!?

Fire Boy: the whole time! ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Badass Rusian: oh shit!

Bitchin_Babe: ass hole

Fire Boy: this is way better than cable!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

everyone but christian: SHUT UP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fire Boy: well i can see im not wanted here fine bye!!!!!!!!!!!

Bitchin_Babe: finally

Badass Russian: yeah well im kinda bored so im going to go to bed. rose?

Bitchin_Babe: be there in 3 seconds!

all logged off


	5. Randomness

Spirit Girl signed on

Bitchin_Babe signed on

Badass Russian signed on

Spirit Girl: heeeeeeeeeeeeyz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bitchin_Babe: heeeeey girlfriend whats goin on homie g

Badass Russian: but i thought i was your boyfriend but what about all the times in the cabin*sniff sniff *

Bitchin_Babe: awww dont worry im not a lesbian its an expresion. we are together dimitri

Spirit Girl: yeah u didnt think we were going out did you?

Baddas Russian: noooooo of course not. I..........uh........... was joking

Bitchin_Babe: okay what ever you say

everyonelovesme signed on

Spirit Girl: Adrian!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bitchin_Babe: wow no matter were i go _he_ comes

everyonelovesme: oh please everyone loves me remeber

Bitchin_Babe: right yeah ill believe that

mason signed on

Mason: hey whats going on?

Bitchin_Babe: Mason!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mason: im gay and im here to tell dimitri i love him

everyone but mason: what?!?!?!

Spirit Girl: ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha good job mason

*silence*

Spirit Girl: relax i dared him to do that

Badass Russian: yeah haha..... uh that was funny......... i wasnt fooled one bit.....yeah

Bitchin_Babe: yeah right dimitri just learn to have some fun that was freaking hilarious

Mason: oh and i have fallen in love with you too rose

Bitchin_Babe: :O. Lissa -

Spirit Girl: i didnt dare him 2

Mason: relax hahahahahahaha it was a joke remember learn to have fun

Badass Russian: your right that was funny

Bitchin_Babe: shut up!

Badass Russian: hey! dont talk to me like that!

Bitchin_Babe: oh yeah what ya gonna do about it

Badass Russian: well sice im clearly not going to do anything to u im going to punch adrian in the face

everyonelovesme: what?!?!?!?!?!?!

Bitchin_Babe: fine

Badass Russian: fine

everyonelovesme: hey im not fine with it nad please not the face!

Bitchin_Babe: shut up this has nothing to do with you this is between me and dimitri

Spirit Girl: awwwwwwww your first IM fight how cute!!!

Mason: well i did what i came here to do bye!

everyonelovesme: wait im coming 2 i have to hide

Spirit Girl: i have an idea how about we all log off at the exact same time!

Mason: do we have to

Spirit Girl: YES!

Mason: fine

everyonelovesme: bye

Spirit Girl: bye!

Mason: what ever

Spirit Girl everyonelovesme signed off

Mason: crap she is going to kill me now i have to hide

Mason signed off

Bitchin_Babe: there gone quick to the cabin

Badass Russian: lets go!

all have signed off


	6. Truth or Dare and Fights

Bitchin_Babe , Badass Russian , everyonelovesme , and mason have all signed on

Bichin_Babe: oh great all of you r here!

Mason: whats wrong rose?

everyonelovesme: seriously your not the regular ray of sunshine you usually are

Bitchin_Babe: first of all i will never be a ray of sunshine and second i am getting off if any of you start to fight

Badass Russian: what ever u say Rose

Mason: of course you kissing up she is your girlfriend

Badass Russian: at least she is mine i cant say the same for you

everyone loves: well dont forget she could leave both of you and come to me

Bitchin_Babe: leave

Badass Russian: me

Mason: for

Bitchin_Babe: you

( everyone but Adrian bust up laughing )

everyonelovesme: hey! it could happen!

SpiritGirl: what could happen?!?

Bitchin_Babe: weeeee colors !!!!!!!!!

Badass Russian: r u okay?

Bitchin_Babe: of course i am why?

SpiritGirl: wow!!!!!!!!! how did you do that with your screen name

Bitchin_Babe: hehe im not telling you

SpiritGirl: oh come on rose thats not fair!

Bitchin_Babe: find out yourself!

SpiritGirl: fine i will !

Bitchin_Babe: fine !

Mason: wow your like an old married couple

everyonelovesme: tell me about it!

Badass Russian: well can we all just stop fighting

everyone but him: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Badass Russain: fine!

Bitchin_Babe: awwwwwwww dont be sad comrade

Badass Russian: too late

Bitchin_Babe: See what you guys did you made him sad now say sorry

Mason: sorry

SpiritGirl: sorry Dimitri

everyonelovesme: first sorry what ever i really dont care but also rose werent you apart of the fighting 2

Bitchin_Babe: uh................... no

everyonelovesme: oh okay

Bitchin_Babe: who wants to play truth or dare!?

SpiritGirl: ooooooooo evryone wants to play

Mason: wait what?

SpiritGirl : yep we r all playing truth or dare

everyonelovesme: do we have to?

SpiritGirl: yes

everyonelovesme: fine!

SpiritGirl: what up with people always saying fine on here

Bitchin_Babe: i dont know but who want to go first! oh what i do okayi pick Mason!

Mason: Dare!

Bitchin_Babe: hehe i knew you would pick dare i dare you to go outside and go up to a random person and kiss them full on the lips

Mason: uh fine

**Mason's POV**

i slowly walk out side everyone standing five feet away from me as i pick the "victim" as they put it. i finally chose a girl that was fairly pretty she had auburn colored hair and bright blue eyes. I think her name was Stacy but i wasnt surre and she was only like an inch shorter than me.

I told them and went for the kill. i walked up to her feeling and probly looking nervous as well and when she wasnt expecting it at all kissed her. she was in shock for about 2 seconds then she did something i never would have expected, she kissed me back! all i could her was the insane laughter of my friends and i could feel the stares of the passing novices

I broke the kiss and didnt know what to do. but i didnt have to do anything she slipped her number in my pocket then left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bitchin_Babe: i am so awesome !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SpiritGirl: that was hilarious good one rose

everyonelovesme: that was good but what did you expect it the devil herself

Bitchin_Babe: hey! thanks!

Badass Russian: your not that bad rose

Bitchin_Babe: oh yes i am

Mason: Dimitri truth or dare

Badass Russian: truth

Bitchin_Babe: awwwww your boring

Mason: what ever ummmm lets see would you ever kiss a guy if it turned rose on ? lol this is going to be good

SpiritGirl: hahahahahahahaha go ahead dimitri what would u do

Bitchin_Babe: wow im sorry they did this 2 you

Badass Russian: well ...............ummmmm............................. no

Bitchin_Babe: i tohught you would do anything for me

Badass Russian: i would

Bitchin_Babe: except that

Badass Russian: yes im sorry

Bitchin_Babe: its okay i forgive you

Mason: okay i gtg i have had enough

SpiritGirl: yeah me 2

SpiritGirl and Mason signed off

Bitchin_Babe: oh dimitri i forgot we have practice

Badass Russian: oh right kirova is going to kill us

Bitchin_Babe and Badass Russian signed off

im sorry i havent been updateing i had some family problems and yeah so there was that chapter and it was also the first time i wrote something that wasnt an msn out of school so yeah i promise though i will keep having the msn and once school is back in it will get way funny cause me and my friends are pretty wierd like that so yeah REVIEW please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i love all of you who read this and im actually going to post a non msn at some point and when i tell you i will be sure toi tell you !!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Awkward

**hey i am now making it an msn and an actual story so in some parts it will be msn and some will have a story like in here and truth and dares are so fun so i hope you have fun reading this enjoy!**

SpiritGirl signed on

SpiritGirl: awwwwwwwwwww no one is on. i know i will send rose a secret message and tell her to get on! hehe im so smart!

5 minutes later

Bitchin_Babe: hey lissa whats going on ?

SpiritGirl: yay! your on it worked. well i wanted to play truth or dare with everyone agian seeing it was so fun last time!

Bitchin_Babe: wow your hyper but im up for it i mean im not afriand of anything

Spirit Girl: okay you get as many people as you can and i will get as many people as i can .

Bitchin_Babe: okay. see you at your dorm in an hour ?

SpiritGirl: sounds good. bye!

Bitchin_Babe: see ya later!

1 hour later

Roses POV

we were all sitting down in a circle in the middle of lissa's dorm floor, me, Dimitri, Lissa, Mason, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Jesse, and anyone else who desided to show up. I could tell that some people were really nervous because everyone knew i was an evil master mind. I was off in my own world thinking about how tonight would go but then i heard a small voice echo in the room. I shot my head up, being startled into reality.

"Okay so who wants to go first?" Lissa said softly to the whole group.

" ohhhhh ohhhhhh me me me !" Adrina was almost screaming. " okay ummmmmm........ Rose truth or dare?" of course it was me i bet everyone put their money on that one. since i was no wimp i already knew what to choose.

" Dare" I said proundly knowing that i was going to be the queen of truth or dare today.

" Okay, i dare you to give me a lap dance" He did it. I knew it was going to be something horrible but really this. Okay i must admit it was going to be fun. Just another way to make the guys drool.

" Fine, get a chair and put it in the middle of the circle." i said. Okay Rose lets make this a good one i said to myself as a little pep talk.

Dimitri's POV

I can't believe Adrian just said that. She is mine. All mine. Just mine. And _only_ mine. I am going to have a talk with Rose for doing this. I don't care if it was a dare, its just wrong.

Rose's POV

Okay im pretty sure im going to have hell to pay when this is over from Dimitri but i'll deal with him later. I start to walk over to Adrian while he sat expectantly in the chair. I swung my both my legs over his and sat on his lap straddling him. i started to move up and down moving my body like the belly dancers do wich put my chest right in his face. I could see the astonishment on his face.

Adrian's POV

WOW! I knew she was hot but i never knew she could move like that. She was doing things that I havent even seen the girls I sleep with do. this night was going perfect. thank you lissa. I put my hands on her waist and after a few moments i got slapped.

Dimitri's POV

He is so dead, how dare he even put his hands on her. I just have to calm down its just a dare from a perverted jerk. That is so not fair though i had no idea she could move like that! I cant believe i have to watch this

Rose's POV

" Hey the dare was a lap dance no one said you could touch me." I said giving him a sexy and mysterious grin. I knew I had them all in the palm of my hand.

" hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" I turned around suprised to see Christian laughing histariclly on the floor.

" What's up with you?" I asked him while going over to sit in Dimitris lap. All he did was point and then as soon as I realized what he was pointing at i starting laughing and everyone joined.

" Awwwww how cute Adrian got a boner !" said Lissa barely able to breathe. This was so funny even though Dimitri only found it semi-funny. man he needs to lighten up it was only a dare.

"What ever just choose someone rose!" Adrian said angrily. I was still laughing a little bit but i chose on his behalf.

"Jesse, truth or dare?" I hope he pickes dare!

" Truth" He said. Damn it Jesse!

" Fine" Everyone is going to pick truth just cause they are to scared to actually do anything thats "scary" as they call it. " Have you ever had sexual thought about Mason?"

"What !?" Said mason and Jesse in union

" Well hey you picked truth get over it." I said and I was hoping it was a yes.

" Yes" hahahahahahahah. I loved this i am so awesome.

" But it was a mental image that i wish never came up okay im not gay, trust me!"

" What ever you say Jesse but the heart wants what the heart wants" I said taunting him.

" Well then the heart isnt getting what it wants" said Mason clearly creeped out.

" Can we move on now " said jesse practicly terrified

" Okay pick" I said. the whole school was going to know about this.

" Well I guess i pick......... Dimitri ! "

**To Be Continued**

**im either going to make them play it truth or dare alot or make a story about them and all it is is truth or dare so i dont know what to do review or send me a private message telling me which one i should do.**


End file.
